


Elves in Velvet

by ElvenOfRivendell



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mental Illness, Mirkwood, Rivendell, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenOfRivendell/pseuds/ElvenOfRivendell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil had never thought of a second love until he came across an unstable woman with a temper as bad as his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge - Baby elf in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, this is my first Hobbit-fanfiction!  
> Reviews are very appreciated, thanks!
> 
> xx ElvenOfRivendell

Lord Elrond turned in his grand bed with silk sheets and sighed. He hadn't been able to fall asleep tonight, he was bothered by the things that had been said today. He gave sleep many tries before he gave up. He put on a blue velvet cloak that flooded behind him in the back, then he left his chambers. He went outside and into the forest. He let the fresh air fill his lungs and the chilly wind blow through his hair which was completely let out. He gazed upon the starry sky and smiled. There were few things that Elrond loved more than starlight. He was interrupted in his gazing by a cry. Was there a little heing in the woods? It couldn't be. Elrond walked towards the sound, which got louder and louder. There was definitely a little elven in the woods, and she appeared to be completely alone. Pushing the bush behind him, she was revealed. A crying little elleth on the ground. He approached her slowly and she quieted, looking up at him with big, bright blue teary eyes. She looked about 1 1/2 human years old.  
He kneeled down in front of her and she kept staring.  
"Hello there, little elleth," he said softly.  
"Da."  
"Yes, hello.. I'm Elrond, who are you?"  
"Da. Ada. Ellond."  
"I'm not your ada, little one. Who is? Who is your ada?"  
"Ellond!"  
"Okay, little one, I'll take you in until I find out." He lifted her up and carried her back to his kingdom. That night he let her sleep in his bed, and the night after, and after. He never found out who her ada was. So he took on the role himself.

Henig - child  
Elleth - elf maid  
Ada - daddy


	2. Nost (Family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get your opinion on something? Should I post the list of translations in the notes in the beginning, or the end?  
> Anyways here's the next chapter (:  
> xxx

"Alassë... echuio." Taenya murmured.  
Taenya was Alassë's personal elven maid, and they had grown very close friends by the time Alassë turned 19 human years, and a whole lot older in elven years.  
"Mrrww..." she mumbled. "I need to rest.. I'm sick."  
"Don't you try that, my lady, your father wants you to join him for breakfast."  
"Unearthly behaviour, having to get up this early..." she mumbled but got up and let Taenya slide her favourite silver dress on.  
"Would you like the honour?" She asked, pointing at her messy hair.  
"Gladly!" Taenya had always urged Alassë to let her braid her hair. Most of the time, Alassë liked to do her own hair or just wear it down, but the times she said yes, Taenya would squeal with joy and create the prettiest artwork in her hair. Today was no different.  
When Taenya was finished, Alassë's long black hair was up in a grand, braided bun and had curls elegantly flowing down the front of her pointy ears.  
"Thank you, Taenya," Alassë smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"My lady, you treat me too well, I'm only a simple maiden."  
"That may be, but you are my friend, and I treat my friends well."  
"But you are of higher status than I am."  
"I do not consider myself above you merely because Elrond took me in as a child."  
"You are also a warrior!"  
"And I am an elf. Just like you. Don't fight that, mellon nin."  
"I am grateful, mellon nin. Now come, Lord Elrond is expecting you."  
They walked together all the way to the dining hall, where they parted.  
"I trust I will see you later today, Taenya, novaer." Alassë said and smiled before entering the hall nd noticing Elrond wasn't alone.  
"Arwen! Elladan! Elrohir!" She burst out at the sight of her 'siblings' and ran up to embrace them all. Elrond chuckled at the four as they stood in an inelegant hug.  
"Cormamin lindua! It was so long ago!" After hugging and kissing, they all returned to their seats.  
"Good morning, ada," Alassë said happily.  
"Good morning, gilgalad nin. Was this a pleasant surprise?"  
"Certainly! I am thrilled to see them, it's been too long." She kissed his cheek. When she sat down she realized, she wasn't thrilled. Glad? Yes. Happy? No. She hadn't known that feeling for ages.  
Elrohir cleared his throat.  
"I have to disappoint you though, gwathel, we will not be staying for long. We are to leave again after lunch."  
Alassë looked disappointed.  
"I see."  
A male elf servant arrived bringing them breakfast.  
"Hannon le." Alassë smiled.  
The five elves and half elves sat together and chatted happily.  
Tears, laughter, jokes, songs and stories grazed the table, and time seemed to fly away.  
"Ada, can we go for a walk in the forest?" Arwen asked, "I have missed it so much."  
"Of course, my alca." Elrond smiled lovingly and they all took their cloaks and left the hall. Arwen nearly danced of happiness when they reached the woods, and Elladan and Elrohir ran off playfighting with their swords. Alassë smiled sadly.  
"What troubles you, gilgalad?" Elrond asked and rubbed her back.  
"Oh, it is nothing."  
"Do not hide from me. I see in your eyes that something is wrong. Tell me." His voice got more stern towards the end of his sentence.  
"They are so happy..."  
Elrond's brows furrowed.  
"Why does that trouble you?"  
"It doesn't. I told you it is nothing, ada. I am merely being daft."  
Elrond laid both his hands upon her shoulders and looked at her. He looked as if he was trying to read her soul.  
"You are not daft, Alassë. Explain to me. Please."  
Alassë took a deep breath and sighed.  
"I wish I could be happy. But I never am. I wasn't thrilled this morning. I mean, I was glad to see them, but I couldn't feel it. It wasn't... real. I am never happy. I do not think I have felt truly happy since I was little." She looked down at her feet.  
"Gilgalad nin..." He pulled her close and pressed a warm kiss to her forehead.  
"Henion."  
Alassë smiled and leaned into her father's embrace.  
"Thank you, ada."  
"Go, cherish this moment with your family, you may not see them again for a long time."  
"Yes, ada." Alassë ran up to Arwen and took her hands as they danced together.  
"Alassë, look!" Elladan called and the youngest elf spun around.  
"A horse!" She hopped up on it and it reared.  
"Giddy up, boy..."  
Elrond walked up and stroked the neck of the black and white spotted horse.  
"I remember when you and Arwen were young. You would ride together, and you pretended to ride up to heaven."  
Alassë giggled.  
"Arwen, come! Let us ride to heaven! It's close, I can see it!"  
Arwen got up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, and they were off, galloping through the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echuio - Wake up  
> Mellon nin - My friend  
> Novaer - Goodbye  
> Cormamin lindua - My heart sings (This is incorrect I'm sorry)  
> Gilgalad nin - My starlight  
> Gwathel - Sister (not blood related)  
> Hannon le - Thank you  
> Alca - Ray of light  
> Henion - I understand


	3. Guruth (Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be triggering to some!  
> Enjoy x

"Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a govenitham!" Alassë murmured as she let go of her sworn sister.  
"I feel the same way, Ally, I wish we did not have to leave so soon."  
After many hugs and kisses, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir got on their horses and rode off. When they were gone, Alassë sighed and rested her head on Elronds shoulder.  
"That was that..."  
"Alassë, what is with you lately? You are so sad, and troubled and easily irritated."  
"Stop it."  
"Avon. I want you to tell me."  
"But I do not wish to tell you!"  
Elrond grabbed her hands. At first she thought it was a friendly gesture, but then she remembered and pulled her hands away at the speed of light.  
"Do not try to look into my future, ada!" She shouted at him and ran. She didn't stop until she reached her chambers and could lock the door behind her. And she sunk down on her bed crying.  
"Û-iston... I don't know what is with me..."  
***  
"My lady, are you alright?" Taenya asked form outside the door, voice filled with concern. Alassë sniffled.  
"Yes."  
"Why do you weep, mellon?"  
"Ego!"  
There was silence. Until a saddened male voice whispered.  
"Te caeleb, Taenya, ego." The door creaked open.  
"It was locked for a reason."  
"I do not care. I wish to speak to you." Elrond said sternly.  
"Your wish is not shared."  
"Again, I do not care. Le caeleb, gilgalad nin, that is why you feel like this."  
Alassë glared up at him.  
"I am not sick, ada!"  
He sat down on the bed next to her and began rubbing her back softly. He waited several minutes before he spoke again.  
"What is on your mind right now?"  
Now it was Alassë that didn't speak. How could she? How could she possibly tell him that she wanted to end the life that he had assured her. He would blame himself, he'd think that he hadn't provided her with enough good. But he had. He was wonderful to her, and she loved him very dearly. She was truly grateful for everything, and nothing was his fault. It was all her own.   
"Guruth..." she mumbled. It was barely a whisper, and then the tears fell. Elrond pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, not speaking, but from time to time kissed her hair.  
"You need to tell me more, so that I can help you. Can you do that?"  
She shook her head.  
"You can trust me, my darling, you know that."  
"I know."  
"So explain to me, why do you think of death?"  
"I wish.. I would."  
"You are not making sense. Are you trying to tell me that you wish to die?"  
She burst into tears again and buried her face in his chest. Elrond did his best to keep from crying.  
"Boe curil ban firitha. Si dannatha nauva. Gûr i ven an anwar." She cried.  
"Henig... beriathon. You are talking like a mad woman."  
Alassë lifted her head from Elrond’s chest and glanced up at him.  
"What if that's what I am? What if I am mad?"  
"Do not speak like that, Alassë. Please, will you allow me to look into your future?"  
"No, ada. I've told you, I do not want that. I don't want to know. I never will!".  
"As you wish..."  
They sat together for a while more.  
"I received a letter from King Thranduil of Mirkwood earlier today."  
The only time Elrond had ever looked into Alassë's future, she had pulled away after only a second. The only thing Elrond had been able to see was an image of King Thranduil leaning over her and kissing her passionately. Were they to fall in love? Was he going to hurt her? What part did the king, who had only spoken to Alassë once as a little kid, play in her future?  
"What did it say?" She rose to her feet and went to wash her face.  
"He is inviting us to a feast, and he would like us to stay for a couple of days after that." Elrond smiled. "What do you say, do you wish to come?"  
"Of course. I have not seen king Thranduil since I was a little elfling. I barely remember him. I can recall his long, blond hair and the crown of flowers, and he had these... intense eyes. I do not remember anything else."  
"I am convinced that will change, dear."  
He hadn never told Alassë that he saw Thranduil in her future.  
"When do we leave?" She asked.  
"Tomorrow night."  
"I feel like I should purchase a new dress. He is a king after all."  
"Just be careful, Alassë..."  
"What do you mean, ada?"  
"He is a king indeed. His mind works differently than yours. And he is old."  
Alassë smiled warmly.  
"I am always careful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a govenitham - My heart shall weep until I see you again  
> Avon - I won't  
> Û-iston - I don't know  
> Ego - Go away   
> Te caeleb - She is sick   
> Gilgalad nin - My starlight  
> Guruth - Death  
> Boe curil ban firitha - All life is doomed to fade  
> Si dannatha nauva - The darkness will now fall  
> Gûr i ven an anwar - Death is the road to awe  
> Henig - My child  
> Beriathon - Let me hold you safe
> 
>  
> 
> Oooh Thranduil action coming soon!  
> Until then... Thanks to eveveryone who reads this :3


	4. Lend (Journey)

"What do you think, Taenya? Would the king approve this?" She spun around, the black dress whirling around her feet. It was cut like a V, and had a beautiful silver belt with moon crescents on, and the sleeves went like triangles by the back of her hand, and the edges of the triangles had silver lining.  
"I am sure he will. You are quite the sight."  
"I really wish you could come too."  
"It is a party for elves of higher status, not maids."  
"My wish remains the same."  
Taenya smiled warmly.  
"You do look breathtaking, my lady. And your hair! I think you should wear it out, with your curls, two braids in the front, and the silver headdress with the crystal!"  
"Taenya, you give the best beauty advice. What about necklace?"  
"We will look for the perfect one. Come on, pay for the dress and we will go."  
***  
"My lady, I found it! I think you should wear this one! It matches the dress and your eyes perfectly!" Taenya held up a silver necklace. Alassë went closer and took it in her hand. It was a silver moon crescent like the ones on her belt, and it shone. Below it hung a light grey, almost white crystal that glittered like a million stars.  
"It's perfect..." she whispered, and Taenya giggled happily.  
"No man or woman will be able resist you, my lady."  
"Taenya, you flatter me, surely I won't look that fair. Well, at least Arwen will not be there to outshine me." They laughed, and Alassë purchased the necklace and a matching ring.  
"Come, let us return."  
The elven girls sat up on their horses and rode back to Rivendell.  
They were greeted by Lindir, who took their horses and led them to the stable.  
"I am needed elsewhere, my lady. I don't think we will see each other until you come back from Mirkwood."   
"Then give me a hug."  
***  
That night they began the journey to Mirkwood. They traveled by horse and carriage. Elrond, Alassë and two other elves, who rode the horses. Alassë had insisted on having her own horse, Crowley, to be one of the pulling horses. She loved her horse like a friend, a beautiful one. Crowley was large and had black, shiny fur and a grey mane that hung on the right side, and his tail was long and elegant - Alassë liked to put little braids into it - and he had brown, kind eyes.  
An hour had passed of their journey, and Alassë was asleep resting her head on Elrond's shoulder, and he was almost asleep too.  
***  
Alassë awoke with a gasp.  
"What was that!?"  
"Hmm?" Elrond whispered quietly.  
"There was a claw! Something touched me, ada!"  
Elrond quickly straightened up and looked around.  
"There is nothing here, gilgalad nin, go back to sleep."  
"No, I can see it! Ada! There!" She pointed and screamed.  
"Alassë! There is nothing there!"  
But she didn't stop screaming, and she grabbed her sword.  
"Put that down!"  
She swung it and the tears found their way into her eyes, she was terrified.  
Elrond opened the curtain and shouted to the elves riding the horses.  
"Daro! I need assistance!" Alassë nearly cut him when she swung her sword in desperation.  
"ALASSË BELTERIEL, PUT THE SWORD DOWN! THERE IS NOTHING IN THE CARRIAGE!"  
"YOU LIE! I CAN SEE THE RAUGS!"  
Lindir and Hallad, the horse elves, got inside the carriage and both ducked the sword that was swung in their direction. Alassë fought air until Elrond managed to get a firm grip of the shaft of the sword and pull it out of her hands. Lindir and Hallad grabbed her arms and legs and pushed her down on the wooden sofa.  
"HELP! RAUG! ADA!"  
Elrond's brows furrowed as he leaned over her.  
"Alassë, listen to me. They are not demons, it is Lindir and Hallad."  
Alassë's face only grew more scared and confused.  
"You are one of them!! LEITHIO NIN, GWAUR RAUGS!" She fought and screamed, until Elrond had enough.  
He cupped her face with his hands and forced her to look at him. His voice was warm, and loud for a whisper.  
"Alassë. Do not scream. Estelio nin, listen to my voice, there are no raugs. Only us elves and you. I promise. You are safe with me."  
He kept telling her comforting things until her breathing slowed down and she returned to her senses.  
"Did you have a nightmare?"  
"No. I awoke by something touching me. Than I saw the raugs."  
Elrond sighed, looked at the floor, then back into Alassë's eyes.  
"They were only in your head."  
And with that she began to sob hysterically and he lifted her up onto his lap where he held her tightly.  
He held her and embraced her until she fell asleep again.  
"Gilgalad nin... how will this work.." he murmured and placed soft kisses in her hair as he stroked it.  
And much to Elrond's relief, Alassë slept the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mellon - Friend  
> Gilgalad nin - My starlight  
> Daro - Halt  
> Raug - Demon  
> Leithio nin - Release me  
> Gwaur - Dirty  
> Estelio nin - Trust me
> 
> Ooooh Thranduil coming in the next chapter! :)   
> xxx


	5. Naeg (Pain)

A few days later they arrived in the kingdom of Mirkwood. They were kindly greeted by maids and led into the throne room, with the motivation that the king had requested to see them at once.  
Thranduil sat on his throne completely relaxed, talking to his son, Legolas. He looked down and his eyes fell first on Elrond, beginning to smile warmly, but they immediately travelled to the shorter, female elf next to him. Their eyes locked and Alassë couldn't breathe. He was astonishing. His eyes were fixed on her, just like hers were on him. They stared at each other in complete silence until everyone in the room felt awkward.  
"Ada.." Legolas whispered and poked his father's back. Thranduil snapped out of the trance and smiled.  
"Elrond, my friend. It is so good to see you." He walked down the stairs and up to them.  
"And you must be Alassë," he gently took her hand and brought it to his lips, "I have heard so much about you". She did everything to avoid blushing.  
"Good day, my king." She bowed.  
"There is no need for formalities, a friend of Elrond is a friend of mine."  
He smiled at her and she wanted to sink through the ground. Her legs would give in at any second, she was sure. What was this feeling? She had never felt like this before. Sure, she had admired elves in Rivendell and felt for them, but she had never been weak-kneed until now.  
"Come with me, I will show you to your chambers. Do you wish to have separate rooms, or share?"  
"Separate." Said the she-elf quickly.  
"Share." Said the elf Lord at the same time.  
"Ada, we have never shared a room, why would we now?"  
"I am sure the king will have other guests that will be in need of places to rest." He gave Thranduil a don't-object-look. Alassë chewed on her lip and rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what he meant but didn't want to admit it. The king smiled gently and led the way down the magnificent halls and into the chambers.  
"Here is your room, make yourself at home. There will be dinner tonight at seven. Elrond, I trust you know the way. If not, I shall send the guards after you." He chuckled. There was silence, until Alassë chuckled too, louder and less elegant than the king. He tilted his head and observed her with an amused face.  
"There are two guards at the end of the corridor. If you need anything, turn to them. You are welcome to come see me at any time, if I am not occupied, that is." Another silence.  
"The feast is tomorrow, you will get more details by dinner, now I have a meeting that I must attend, enjoy your stay." He smiled kindly before turning and walking away. Alassë couldn't help looking at him. The way he walked, so proud, straight and elegant. Elrond tugged on her robe and she followed him into the room and shut the door. They unpacked their trunks in silence until Elrond spoke.  
"You know why I wished for a shared room, do you not, gilgalad nin?"  
"No, ada, I don't." She muttered.  
"Because, what if you imagine things again?"  
"I would run and tell you,"  
Elrond walked up to her and looked her straight in the eye.  
"No, Alassë, you would not."  
"How do you know!? And also, I would like to change in peace! Not in the same room as you." She realized she shouldn't have said that,  
"There is a bathroom - wait. Alassë, you have never been shy around me. You have never had problems changing your clothing in front of me."  
Curse him. He was onto her.  
Then it came, silently, but sternly.  
"Show me your arms."  
"What?"  
"Show me your arms, Alassë."  
"No, why would I-"  
"Show. Me. Now." He raised his voice.  
She started to cry and shook her head.  
"I don't want to... Please.."  
Elrond was just about to grab her wrist, but she ran. As fast as she could, down the corridor and in any direction, until she bumped into someone. Blond hair wrapped around her face, and she backed away. She was met by a pair of blue eyes and dark, wrinkled eyebrows. A younger version of Thranduil. Legolas. Of course.  
"H-hi, Legolas." She stuttered, and his hands went to rest on her shoulders.  
"Hello, Alassë. Is there something wrong? Why are you running?"  
"I.. it is of little importance." She wiped her eyes and flashed him a smile.  
"It is nice to see you again. How are you?"  
"I am doing alright, thank you. Why were you running?"  
"Not important.. I need your help."  
"Oh? With what?"  
"You can use magic to cover scars, can't you?"  
"You should ask Ada, he's more of an expert."  
She would never even consider that.  
"No, I can't. Can you not help?"  
"Of course I can. What needs covering?"  
"Uh.. my arms." She showed him. Legolas was the only one she trusted enough in this place to ask. He stared at her for a while.  
"I will help you. But only if you swear to me you will not do this again."  
Alassë nodded.  
"If I see another cut or scar on your arm, I will tell both Ada and Elrond about this."  
"I promise, Lego."  
He began mumbling some words in quenya and touch her scars, and she watched them fade away under his fingers. When they were all gone she flung her arms around his neck.  
"Hannon le, Legolas."  
"No problem.. Do you want to tell me why you did this? Ada said that Lord Elrond had told him you were having.. well. Problems."  
She sighed and leaned against the stone wall.  
"Yeah.. Problems. I wish not to talk about it. They will go away. I must leave, Legolas, to prepare for dinner in two hours. Will you be there?"  
He gazed at her with a look of concern.  
"Yes, I will. Alassë, if it is something, if you ever wish to talk, will you let me know?"  
"Yes, I will. Novaer."  
***  
Alassë went for a short walk before returning to the chambers. She had hoped Elrond would be out, but he was right there in a chair, reading a book.  
"Hi." She mumbled. He put the book down and looked at her, his head tilting slightly. His brows furrowed as he considered what to say. When he couldn't think of something, he just stood up and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
"Never..." kiss in the hair, "Hurt...". kiss on the forehead, "Yourself."  
"I never did."  
"Then why did you run when I asked you to show me your arms?"  
"Because I got scared, that is all. I need to get ready now."  
She pulled away from Elrond's warm embrace, instantly growing cold. She held up two dresses.  
"Black or red?"  
He considered it.  
"What colour will you be wearing to the feast?"  
"Black."  
"Then wear the red one now. They both look fantastic on you."  
Alassë slipped out of her mocha coloured robes and brought the red dress with her in to the bathroom. She didn't notice Elrond's surprised and appreciative look when she had undressed.  
She let out a sigh of relief as she sunk down in the hot bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilgalad nin - My starlight  
> Ada - Dad  
> Hannon le - Thank you  
> Novaer - Goodbye
> 
> What do you think so far? (:


	6. Dhîn (Dinner)

After slipping the red velvet dress on, she made two braids of the hair in front of her ears and secured them together at the back of her head, letting the rest flow free and curly.  
When she went back out she found that Elrond was wearing a red velvet robe over his vest and trousers. She smiled.  
"We match!"  
"Yes we do. You take too long in the bathroom, and there are no mirrors out here. I need to do my hair."  
"I can do it. Sit." He obliged and she put the same kind of braids in his hair as in her own.  
"Let us go. You lead the way."  
They walked down the corridor, up some majestic stairs, through another corridor and into the dining hall. There were quite a lot of people for a dinner. Alassë's heart jolted when she spotted Thranduil. He was laughing, talking to an elf male with brown hair. Her eyes fell on his robe. Red velvet. It was almost the same as Elrond's, only it had more design on the shoulders and it flowed behind him. Under the robe he wore his long silver jacket, grey pants and black boots. His crown sat perfectly on his head and contrasted his silver blonde hair. It was let out as usual. He finished their conversation and walked over to Elrond and Alassë.  
"Elrond. Alassë," he kissed her hand again, and her face got heated as she smiled.  
"My king."   
He returned the smile,  
"I must say I adore your dress. And your robe, Elrond. Perhaps we should stay together so everyone will see how magnificent we look in matching velvet," He chuckled, "Come, I have reserved the best seats for you, right next to me."  
He was so full of himself, Alassë couldn't believe it. He would probably have her head if she said it though.  
They sat down, Thranduil at the short side of the gigantic table, Elrond and Alassë sat facing each other on the long sides.  
The king flicked his wrist, and all the chatter in the hall quieted.  
"Gi suilon. Dinner will be served in a moment, but before that, I have some information about the feast the day after tomorrow. It begins when night starts to fall, and since this is a formal occasion, I expect you all to dress accordingly," few noticed that he shot a glare in Legolas' direction, "There will be food, drink and dance, which I hope you will all enjoy. Everyone is to arrive with a partner, since it is the feast of Fall. Now, dinner." He flicked his wrist and the door to the kitchen opened. Beautiful elves, male and female, came out and served the dinner. It was a colorful plate with a lot of berries and fruit, some that Alassë had never seen before. Red elven wine was served, and Alassë reminded herself not to drink more than two glasses. She was easily affected by elven wine, and once drunk, she could do anything.   
Once, at a small party back in Rivendell, she had kissed Elrond himself. She was lucky he was near sober and stopped her. That was many years ago, and she hadn't thought about it until now. She glanced at Elrond who was chatting happily with the king. She sunk back in her thoughts. She was so lost in her mind that the didn't notice the king was staring intently at her.  
"My lady Alassë, are you ill?"  
Her eyes must have been wet.  
"No, hir vuin, I am merely tired, she smiled. He didn't smile back or answer, just looked at her. She thought she could make out a look of concern and worry on his face before he turned away.  
The dinner went on for what seemed like hours. Alassë sat in silence except for the few times Lord Elrond or King Thranduil asked her something.  
Back in the chamber later, she ignored every attempt Elrond made to ask her about her lack of presence at the dinner. She pulled her braids out and tugged at her dress frantically but it wouldn't come off. Her frustration grew and she bit back tears. She didn't even know what she was upset over, but there was definitely something. Before she could scream, Elrond's warm hands came down on hers. He moved them aside and helped her get the dress off. She didn't say anything, simply grabbed her white, silky night tunic and put it on.  
"Losto vae," she mumbled but her voice failed her.  
"Alassë, do not shut me out. Do not isolate yourself from me. Estelio nin, I am here for you."  
She didn't answer, simply slid down under her covers and cried until Elrond decided to lie down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and sang a Lullaby From a Distant Land. It had never failed to make her fall asleep. Not tonight either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gi suilon - I greet you  
> Hir vuin - Beloved king  
> Losto vae - Sleep well  
> Estelio nin - Trust me
> 
> Lullaby http://youtu.be/zFp9qGtqrbw


	7. Taur (Woods)

Alassë awoke by a loud bang on the door. She got up and grabbed her cloak. The banging didn’t stop.  
“Just a second! Eru…” She put it on and opened the door.  
“The council is having a meeting. Lord Elrond’s presence is required. Have him in the dining rooms at once,”  
It was one of the guards from the corridor that had woken her up. He left at once and she let the door shut automatically.  
“Ada, echuio. They want you at a council meeting. Sí.”  
She watched as Elrond hurried up and got dressed.  
“Alassë. You can’t go wearing a cloak and undergarments, Get dressed.”  
“What? They required your presence, not mine.”  
“I am not letting you out of my sight right now. Put this on.” He tossed her blue cotton dress in her arms and she sighed loudly as she changed. He observed her thoroughly with his arms crossed.  
“Why are you staring?”  
He shook his head slowly.  
“Merely making sure you told me the truth when you said you never hurt yourself.”  
She sighed again.  
“Let’s go then.”  
They walked in silence.  
“My lord Elrond,” the guard bowed, “My lady Alassë, you are not meant to be here.”  
“That is on my behalf, Durion, I am sure the king will not mind.” He didn’t wait for a reply, only grabbed hold of Alassë’s arm and led her inside.  
“Leithio nin,” she snarled under her breath, but for no purpose, as his grip only tightened.  
“My king, pardon my late arrival.”  
“All forgiven, mellon nin. Come, take a seat. Lady Alassë, welcome.”  
She bowed and sat down.  
The king started the topic of a spider’s nest in the woods.  
Alassë looked around the table. Most elves there were male, and didn’t catch her attention. There were two female elves, one blond with a white dress, and one with red hair, long even for an elf, and a green dress.  
“Tauriel, you are to clear out that nest today, is that understood?”  
The red haired elleth nodded. So her name was Tauriel.  
“Yes, my king.”  
“You are dismissed.”  
She rose from the table, bowed to the king and before she left, she gave Alassë what appeared to be a sympathetic smile. Alassë returned it.

***  
An hour and a half into the meeting, Alassë couldn’t hear a word of what was being said. Her head was spinning and the room was on fire. The next second it was all back to normal. Then they were all drowning in water. Then it was back to normal. She whispered to Elrond.  
“Can I be excused, ada? I do not feel well.”  
“No.” He simply whispered back.  
“Ada, please, I need fresh air…”  
“Alassë-”  
The king cleared his throat and Alassë prayed silently for the ground to swallow her.  
“Forgive m-”  
“I will go for a walk with you.” Everyone turned to stare at him.  
“I think we could all do with a break, do you not agree?” Low hums of approval came from the elves.  
“We will gather back here in one hour. Come, lady Alassë.”  
She quickly got up and left Elrond questioning in his chair.  
They walked in silence past all the guards and elves and out through the luxurious gates.  
“What is it that troubles you?” He asked when they were out of hearing distance.  
“I am not sure to be fair… What did Elrond tell you?”  
“He said…” Thranduil stopped and thought. “He said you were having problems. He said the he thought you were sick. You hallucinate. And yesterday he told me he was afraid that you were hurting yourself.”  
“Well, I am not. He saw my arms, they’re clean.”  
“Oh, give him more credit than that! Any elf of our age would be able to sense the amateur magic that is on you! Who did it?”  
Should she tell him? That his son helped covering not only her arms but her feelings too? No, absolutely not, she decided.  
“I did.”  
“We have been talking for only a few minutes and that is the second lie you tell me.”  
She didn’t know what to say, He made her speechless. His voice softened now.  
“You can tell me.”  
She looked up at him. Could she?  
“I will not tell Elrond. If you promise me you will not do it again, of course.”  
She chuckled silently.  
“What is it?”  
“You are so alike. You and Legolas.”  
“Ah, yes, you know my son.”  
“Indeed I do.”  
“He is the one who helped you?”  
“Yes.”  
Thranduil scoffed.  
“Amateur… Elrond will sense it the second he touches you. I think he has sensed it already, so there is no point in trying to cover them with better magic.”  
Alassë kept walking. She hadn’t asked anything of him, so why did he seem so determined to help her? When she didn’t speak, he just walked after her deeper into the woods. After a while she asked;  
“Why did you offer to go outside with me?”  
He stopped.  
“I feel like we should know each other. We should be on friendly terms. You know my son, I know your father.”  
“Oh. Elrond is not my father.”  
“As good as.”  
“No. No, no. I do not see him as my father, although I call him ada. But no, he is my guardian.”  
“I understand…” He said it with such a tone she couldn’t help laughing.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” She asked, and he smirked at her.  
“Anírog ten.”  
She scoffed.  
“How dare you! I do not.” She nudged him in his side and he chuckled.  
“You are young, Alassë. It is normal for you to desire many people at once.”  
“You are old, Thranduil. It is normal for you to be mean.”  
When she tried to glare at him, she couldn’t keep her face straight and they both cracked up laughing. When they’d calmed down they kept walking. Until Alassë turned to look at the king, and found an orc facing her instead. She screamed.  
“What is it?” She panicked when she realized she was alone and without her sword. So she ran.  
The orc ran after. The weird thing was that it didn’t sound or smell like an orc, only looked and moved like one.  
“Alassë, stop!” How did it know her name?  
“Daro!” It spoke Sindarin? What was this? She kept running, until she lost the path and found herself completely lost. Rhaich! She hid behind a tree and tried to smell the orc. She smelt nothing except her own hair that was all in her face. A sudden smell of apple cider hit her and she felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her wrists. It was the weird orc.  
“WHO ARE YOU!? Leithio nin!”  
“Alassë, it is me!”  
What did it mean by ‘me’.  
“Leithio.. nin!” She cried and struggled against its grip.  
“For the love of Eru.. Listen to me!” Its voice changed. It sounded like Thranduil.  
She blinked repeatedly, and before her was no orc. The hands holding her in place were the Elvenking’s. She sunk down on the ground and he released her and sat down next to her. He plucked some leaves out of her hair and used his hands to comb it back in place, allowing her to calm down beside him.  
“Do you wish to talk about it?”  
She leaned her head against the tree and stared into the poisoned forest.  
“I thought you were an orc.”  
“I should be offended then.”  
She chuckled sadly.  
“Giheno nin, aran vuin.”  
“Do not apologize for something you have no power over.”  
“We should get back.” She rose to her feet and began walking without waiting for Thranduil. He caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. She would protest, but his grip loosened before she could.  
“You are like no other elf I have ever met.”  
“You cannot know that, for you do not know me.” She brushed him off and they walked in silence the rest of the way.  
Alassë found the first opportunity to get away from him when she spotted Tauriel in the corridor.  
“Lady Tauriel!” She ran up to her.  
“Gi suilon, Lady Alassë.” They talked until Lord Elrond came up to them.  
“Alassë, may I talk to you for a bit?”  
She looked up at him. Without saying a word she followed him.  
“How was the walk?”  
“It was pleasant. Am man ídhrog istad?”  
“Thranduil tells me you acted strange.”  
“He was the one who acted strange. Was that it?” She snarled at him.  
“For now, we have to go back in. We will talk later. Come.”  
***  
She spoke no more to the king or Tauriel that day. In fact, the only one she spoke to was Legolas. They had spent the entire afternoon together in the library. He was nice to her, and did not bring up the topic of her ‘problems’ even once, which she appreciated. She had read to him out of her favourite book and they talked for hours about their families. It was not until late night that they parted, and Alassë went back to the chambers. Elrond was sat in the brown chair, reading. She decided not to bother him, and went into the bathing room to wash. She put her hair in a loose braid, went back out and changed into her night gown, and sat down on her bed. Elrond was looking at her now. She could only look back at him. Her face was saddened and she was on the verge of tears.  
“Do you want me to lie with you until you fall asleep?” He asked, his voice soft and collected. She had pushed him away all day, and still he was so kind to her. She didn’t trust her voice, so she only nodded. He got changed and got into bed with her, wrapping his arm around her and giving her a kiss on the shoulder. That night he sang to her, a song she had never heard before. It was in Quenya, so she didn’t understand the words. But Elrond did. He had made the song up. It was about a girl who fought demons in her head. He named it Aerlinn Anden Alassë.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echuio - Wake up  
> Sí - Now  
> Leithio nin - Release me  
> Mellon nin - My friend  
> Elleth - Elf maid  
> Anírog ten - You desire him  
> Daro - Halt  
> Rhaich - Curses  
> Giheno ni - Forgive me (to someone higher than yourself)  
> Aran vuin - My king/Beloved king  
> Am man ídhrog istad? - Why do you want to know?  
> Aerlinn Anden Alassë - Alasse’s song (literally: Song for Alassë)


	8. Mereth (Feast)

The next morning, Alassë woke up warm. Elrond had fallen asleep next to her and stayed there all night. She smiled. She felt better today. It was a good day. The feast was tonight.  
"Ada, echuio," she poked him in the side, but he only groaned and wrapped his arm tighter around her.  
"An gell nin.. ugh. Leithio nin," she laughed when his hand began to tickle her. She squealed and fought to get away, and was about to fall on the floor, but she managed to land on her feet.  
"Come on, I want to go for a walk. Join me," she said as she got dressed.  
***  
Before the feast, Elrond helped her do her hair just like Taenya had recommended, and she put the dress and the jewellery on. After putting the headdress on, she spun around and smiled at Elrond. He only stared at her in disbelief.  
"I understand why you refused to show me the dress until now... My, you look astonishing.  
Alassë... I do not have words. Even I would not be able to resist you, please forgive me for saying that."  
She giggled at him.  
"Well, too bad you are not my partner."  
"You never told me who you are going with. You turned many of the ellyn down."  
"You will see. Now sit, I will help you with your hair."  
Elrond was wearing a dark brown robe with golden embroidery. Beneath it he wore a lighter brown vest with matching pattern. His dark boots were freshly polished and he looked very elegant.  
"Who is your lucky lady, then?" She asked and got started on his hair.  
"Her name is Ghilanna, I saw her yesterday. We were familiar when we were younger."  
"I hope you will enjoy yourselves." She winked.  
"Alassë, I have no intention of bonding with her."  
"I am joking, ada." She picked his golden headdress up from the table and put it on. She kissed his head quickly before looking out the window.  
"It is time. Go get your partner."  
"I will. Where is yours?"  
"He is waiting for me." She said and left the chamber. Her heart was racing as she walked down the corridor, and her cheeks flushed when she thought of the note she had been slipped during dinner. It was small and the text was written in tengwar.  
'Dear lady Alassë, I would be truly honoured if you agreed to be my partner for the feast.  
You do not need to answer, simply meet me at the entrance before it begins. If you do not show up, I will understand.  
Yours,  
King Thranduil'  
She had read it several times, but now she began to doubt her eyes. What if it had been a hallucination? Her heartbeat increased even more as she walked through the final door. There he was, wearing a long, elegant silver gown that shone like the moon. On his head, the silver headdress glittered like the stars, and his eyes when they found hers. She thought she would stop breathing. A warm smile grazed his lips and he walked up to her. She bowed down to him, and he took her hand in his. Never breaking eye contact, he kissed it.  
'Ci bain...' she thought.  
"What did you say, My lady?" He smirked. Oh. She had said it out loud.  
"You look magnificent, my king."  
The smirk turned into a smile.  
"You must be speaking about yourself. I have never seen such beauty since.." he trailed off, "for a very long time."  
She blushed, and was convinced her cheeks must be tomatoes.  
"Hannon le, hir vuin. I was very happy when I read your note. I feel truly honoured that you asked me."  
The smile on his face grew wider as he led her into the huge ballroom. Everybody's eyes instantly fell on them, and Alassë blushed again.  
"They are staring."  
"What did you expect, going with the king?" He whispered before speaking to the people.  
"Greetings, my dear friends, and welcome to the feast of fall!" The crowd clapped their hands, and soon enough, beautiful music started playing.  
"May I have this dance, my lady?" The Elvenking asked, and Alassë smiled.  
"Of course, my king." He raised their entwined hands and as his other hand fell gracefully on her waist, hers went to his shoulder. They danced together to the middle of the dance floor, never once breaking eye contact. He pulled her slightly closer and the tiniest smile grazed his lips when their bodies touched. He led her, and their movements were perfectly synchronized, and their bodies entwined. On the other side of the room, Elrond was dancing with Ghilanna. He looked quite bored to be honest. Then his eyes fell upon the king. He could not make out who he was dancing with, until the two spun around.  
"Mother of Eru..."  
His Alassë, his gilgalad, in the arms of the Elvenking. He was feeling both pride and content, but also worry, and something that he could not quite make out. She looked as if she was under a spell. Under the king's spell. Elrond guessed that this was the way it was supposed to be. Oh, how he wished Alassë would allow him to look into her future. He desperately wanted to know if they would be together or if he would hurt her.  
"Lord Elrond? Are you alright?" Ghilanna asked. He snapped out of his thoughts. What a mistake it had been to ask her to the feast. She had to be the most uninteresting elf he had ever met, and he had met many. She talked non stop about all the dresses she had tried on, all the shoes, all the friends who had sent her to this and that market.  
Elrond needed to get rid of her, there was no way he could stand this night together with her.  
"I am alright, my lady, I just noticed Alassë, the elleth I took under ny wing 200 years ago. She is the escort of the king himself."  
"Wow, you must be proud," she shot a look at the two, "she is incredibly beautiful, my Lord."  
Elrond smiled, then looked back at Ghilanna.  
"That she is. I need refreshments, can I get you anything, my lady?"  
Although Ghilanna was so boring, Elrond was still kind as summer, and he thought it would not do to be rude to her.  
"Just some wine, please. I like red wine because it reminds me about the colour of the necklace I was considering to-"  
Elrond flashed a smile and let his hand fall off her arm as he left her and walked over to the large oak table. There was red wine, white wine, hard liquor and more. There was also a lot of different appetizers. Before pouring up the wine, he turned to look at Alassë and Thranduil again. She laughed softly at something he said, and her head fell down that way that was typical for her. After her smile faded she lifted her face up again, dangerously close to the king's. Then they disappeared out of his sight. He poured two glasses of red wine and went back only to find Ghilanna dancing with another man. He smiled relieved.  
***  
Legolas had listened to his father for once and worn a silver gown similar, but not the same, as his. His escort was the wood elf Tauriel. He had grown very fond of her lately, And was very happy to spend this night with her. He, too, had seen the King with Alassë, and he was thrilled about it. He wanted his ada to find someone that could make him happy.  
***  
Alassë and Thranduil had danced at least five songs together, for some reason, they couldn't break away from each other. Most of the time, they were silent, studying each other, moving together and sharing smiles. But from time to time they talked, he asked her about the trip to Mirkwood, her life in Rivendell with Elrond and she asked him how it was to rule a kingdom.  
"It is quite lonely, most of the time. But it's a lot of fun as well. It's hard work, a great responsibility, and very demanding. Just like me."  
Alassë wasn't sure what the last part meant, but she smiled.  
"A duty, I assume."  
"Indeed.." his voice lowered. The song ended, and Thranduil excused himself.  
"Speaking of duty, I need to leave you for a while, but expect I will return, my fair lady." He smiled and slowly let his hands trail down hers before releasing her.  
"If I am not mistaken, there are many ellyn that would like to steal you from me right now. There is one of them," he nodded to the oak table where Elrond was sipping wine, a little too hastily for his own good. Alassë smiled.  
"I believe you're right, my king." She bowed and they parted. She walked up to her guardian.  
"A little too much wine there, ada?"   
He put the glass down and his cheeks turned pink. Alassë noticed there was another, empty glass next to the one he put down.  
"Picked the wrong lady for tonight?"  
"Well, if you are keen on hearing the story of every dress she has ever tried on... and detailed reviews of the dresses of the ellith here. She adored yours, although she thought you picked a V-lined one ONLY to impress the king."  
"You talk too much."  
"You should hear her."  
"Come on, no more miruvor for you, le sogannen. Gilitha go nin!"  
She led him out on the dance floor, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter than Thranduil had done. She would be surprised if she didn't know him. It was the wine, he must have had more than those two glasses.  
"Elrond..."  
"Mmm, you never say my name."  
She chuckled.  
"How many glasses did you drink?"  
"Enough..." he leaned down and bit the tip of her ear, and she had to bite her lip to avoid squeaking, "to do that."  
"Elrond!" She poked him, and he giggled. A strange noise that was rarely ever heard from him.  
"Dance like a proper ellon, ada, an gell nin, you put me to shame."  
He took a deep breath.  
"Goheno nin." He loosened his grip of her waist and they began to dance.  
***  
"Elrond, mellon nin, aníron elleth nin ad."   
"Ben iest lîn. Novaer." He smiled sheepishly and left.  
"I am sorry about him. His escort is really uninteresting so he thought drinking too much would be a good idea."  
Thranduil chuckled. It was beautiful.  
"And what about you, my fair? Have you had anything to drink?"  
"Not yet, no."  
They walked towards the table and the king served wine. Alassë took a sip and sat down on a chair.  
The king tilted his head slightly and observed her with the tiniest smile, as if he was amused.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing, you are merely beautiful."  
"You flatter me, my king."  
He suddenly looked offended.  
"I am not flattering you, I am telling you the truth. Tolo ar nin." He offered her his hand. As she took it, he led them outside to the great balcony.  
"I love to watch the sky at this hour of the night." He looked at her.  
"The colour reminds me of your hair, and the stars of your eyes. You shine, my dear..."   
She immediately blushed, and he pulled her by the waist, closer to his body. Their eyes locked, and his warm lips came down on hers, kissing her softly like a summer breeze. One of his hands wandered up her back and wrapped in her hair, stroking it carefully. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer, and the kiss deepened and because more passionate. What the two did not notice, was that Elrond had gone out to sober up in the fresh air, and that he was watching them the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echuio - Wake up   
> An gell nin - Please   
> Leithio nin - Release me  
> Ellyn - Elf men  
> Ci bain - You are beautiful  
> Hannon le - Thank you  
> Hir vuin - Beloved king  
> Gilgalad - Starlight  
> Miruvor - Wine   
> Le sogannen - You're drunk  
> Gilitha go nin - Dance with me  
> Ellon - Elf man  
> Goheno nin - Forgive me  
> Mellon nin - My friend  
> Aníron elleth nin ad - I desire my lady back  
> Ben iest lîn - as you wish  
> Novaer - Goodbye  
> Tolo ar nin - Come with me


	9. Maeth (Fight)

For once, Alassë slept until late morning. Yesterday had been amazing. She was still confused about the king’s interest in her, but nonetheless happy about it. But she reflected about what he had said in the woods two days ago.  
‘It is normal for people of your age to desire many people at once’.  
Not only did he claim that she desired Elrond, but also that she desired him. Had he already known that before the feast? Thinking about it made Alassë anxious. She did not wish to come off as needy. She groaned and rolled out of the bed, putting her clothes for battle on. Brown leather trousers and a black shirt. She didn’t bother with the chainmail, since it was only practice. She put her hair in two braids and stuck her weapons in the belt and put it on. She grabbed her bow and arrows too.  
She was to practice fighting with Tauriel today. On her way out she bumped into Lindir.  
“Gi suilon, Lindir.”  
“Le suilon, my lady.”  
“Don’t speak to me like I am above you, please. I have asked you that before.”  
“Gi.. suilon, my lady. Forgive me.”  
“Lindir, I am sorry about what happened on the way here.”  
“Oh, my lady, do not worry about it. Did you have a fever?”  
“Sure. Something like that. I am going to train with Tauriel now.”  
“Galu.”  
“Hannon le. Na lû.” She said and left.  
She went outside and found Tauriel practicing with her bow. Two guards sat on a bench nearby and talked. Alassë took an arrow from the quiver and placed it on the string. She drew the bow, aimed, and released it, cutting Tauriel’s arrow in half just as it hit the target. She turned around.  
“Gi suilon, Alassë.”  
“Gi suilon.”  
They bowed to each other, and immediately drew their swords. Although Tauriel did not use a sword a lot in battle, she still figured it would be good training. Alassë was first to move, and she swung her sword directly towards the redhead’s neck, and Tauriel blocked her, pushing back until Alassë had to duck and swing her sword in another direction. She aimed for the leg, and if she had not turned her sword to the flat side, she would have cut Tauriel’s leg off.  
“No dirweg. One to me.”  
Tauriel glared at her.  
“Round two.” Their swords met and the sound rang in their ears. This time they both moved quickly, swords clinging together, swooshing through the air then meeting again. Tauriel almost won this round by swinging her sword against Alassë mid-turn, but she missed by half an inch. They fought for six more rounds, and Alassë won 4 out of 6.  
“Good job Tauriel.”  
“Iston i vellas dhîn ne ndagor.”  
“With a sword, perhaps. De vaethor vaen e-beng. Goltha nin.”  
“Ben iest gîn.” Tauriel picked up her bow, drew an arrow and released. . The arrow hit the middle of the board.  
“Watch my arm.” She said and did it again, slower. She demonstrated a few times, and then Alassë tried. She aimed, and her arrow came close to, but not in the middle.  
“You’re good, but if that had been an orc? You cannot miss. Do it again, and try to cleave my arrow in half. When you’ve done that you can rest.” She went up to the board and plucked all the arrows out except one that she left in the middle.   
“Try holding you draw arm higher, making a straight line between your elbow and the tip of the arrow. When drawing the string, let your hand land by your face, your index finger by your mouth.” Alassë’s first shot ended up near Tauriel’s. Her second, just next to her first. Tauriel went up to her and changed the position of her bowarm slightly, twisting her elbow so the arm was straight.  
“Like that.”  
She tried again.  
“Yes! I did it!” She squealed, and Tauriel laughed at her.  
“Very good. Rest and we will continue soon.”  
They sat down and began to talk. After a while they noticed Legolas running towards them.  
“Suil, Alassë. Tauriel. Are you training?”  
“Indeed we are. Do you wish to join us?” Tauriel asked.  
“Gladly!” The ellith stood up and adjusted their bows and arrows. Alassë saw Legolas aim in the corner of her eye, and just as he fired his arrow, she did the same, and before it had hit its mark, Alasse’s arrow had cloven it in half. He turned around and stared at her with wide eyes.  
“When did you learn that?”  
“Earlier. Tauriel taught me.” She said with a smug smile on her lips.   
“You are a very fast learner,” Tauriel complimented her. Legolas could only stare.  
“You used to be worthless with the bow.  
“I did some training with Elrond and Lindir in Rivendell a while ago, but my skills are still in need of improval. Tauriel is a wonderful teacher.” She smiled.  
The three practiced some more together before the guards came up to them.  
“You should get back up to the palace. I believe it is time for lunch soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gi suilon - I greet you  
> Le suilon - I greet you (to someone above yourself)  
> Galu - Good luck  
> Hannon le - Thank you  
> Na lû - Until later  
> No dirweg - Be careful  
> Iston i vellas dhîn ne ndagor - I know your strength in battle.  
> De vaethot vaen e-beng - You are a skillful bowman  
> Goltha nin - Teach me  
> Ben iest gîn - As you wish  
> Suil - Greetings  
> Ellith - Elf girls
> 
> I am sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been going through some mental prombelms of my own. It might take a while before I update the next chapter, but don't worry, I havent's abandonned the story!  
> Love for you all xo


End file.
